Vincenne Ruroctie
Vincenne Ruroctie is a Nightborne frost death knight, originally an actor and arcanist. He is the self-proclaimed Lord of House Ruroctie and is a member of the Knights of Repentance. Vincenne was born to House Ruroctie, an influential noble house living in Suramar City, around 8,000 years after the barrier was raised. He became known for his acting and performances; more specifically, the incredible arcane-powered effects he weaved to enhance them. When the Legion took hold of Suramar City, Vincenne bent to their will under the instructions of his mother, Veluya. He was also pressured to become felborne, along with many other members of his family, but was one of the few who refused to succumb to these demands. As the Legion fell and chaos erupted around the noble houses of Suramar, Vincenne realized he would have to go into hiding to avoid imprisonment or worse. He gathered as much of the family wealth as he could and fled, leaving the rest of House Ruroctie behind to meet their fates. After fleeing, he spent most of the Fourth War on the island of Coldarra, feeding off the mana of the Nexus. He was killed on an expedition further into Northrend and raised as a Death Knight alongside Fourth War veterans. Vincenne appears ingame under "Vincenne". His name is pronounced veen•sehn. (Infobox art by @Shens_art on Twitter!) Appearance Vincenne appears young—about mid-twenties relative to a human. He stands at a fairly average height of 7'2" and his face is smooth, with a sharp jawline and high cheekbones. His eyes glow a pale blue and he has bluish-purple skin, with an ashy grey undertone that marks his undeath. He is lithe but strong, retaining his dancer muscles from life, although it often wouldn't be seen beneath his plate armor. His thick, mana-tinged white hair is usually tied up in a high ponytail when exposed, and parts from the left side. He is covered from head to toe in arcanic runes, originally tattooed with ley ink but had turned black when he was risen. His ears are decorated with carefully shaped ice earrings. Personality Vincenne is a charming conversationalist. He can be rather pessimistic, having lost his old life and luxury, but overall tries his best to be good-natured. There may sometimes be an unfortunate air of superiority about him, but he does his best to humble himself and choke back his old arrogance. He is very meticulous in many aspects, especially about his appearance. Seeing Vincenne without his hair in its typical perfect ponytail is nigh on impossible. Likely related to the last point, he seems to be struggling to come to terms with his undeath. He continues to breathe, eat and sleep despite not needing to. If asked, he'd simply say that these are very hard habits that he doesn't need to break. (TBA) Abilities Vincenne primarily practices frost magic, but sometimes dips into unholy as well. His training as a death knight has given him skill with two-handed and dual-wielded swords, though he's not entirely familiar with the melee fighting style yet. His other studies include arcane, shadow and void magics. He is quite skilled with arcane, as he was in life, but prefers to stay away from using the latter two as much as he can. He has an abnormally large manapool, which causes his arcane to be extra volatile at times. He'd capitalized on this volatility in life during many of his performances, creating mana-based fireworks that would dance along Suramar's artificial sky, or presenting an arcane-adapted version of firedancing. Some of his non-combat hobbies include dancing, yoga, and inscription. He is also able to play the violin. History Early Life Vincenne held a typical noble childhood. Madrigal was a large, luxurious estate, and he and his brother Alyssandeur had much room to flourish. He was taught violin from a young age, learned how to dance, and was assigned a personal tutor in the arcane arts with Alyssandeur. His skill in arcane was discovered, along with Alyssandeur's odd deficiency. His brother would be taken out of their regular lessons in an attempt to remedy this. Unbeknownst to any of them, Vincenne had siphoned Aly's manapool away from him in the womb. First Incident Around age nine, his brother, tired of being pressed to improve at his arcane skill, spoke out about his treatment and was subsequently banished from the estate. Vincenne, terrified of what would happen if he stood against the decision, stayed quiet but would later request his return. Wanting to please her prospering son, Veluya agreed to this and had Alyssandeur returned. Deciding to leave Alyssandeur to his parents' mercy, Vincenne went through the rest of his early years training vigorously to become a powerful and flexible arcanist. He would learn swordsmanship from spellblades, star scrying from astromancers, and even dabble in chronomancy, but these were all regarded as sport by his mother. Her expectation was that he would eventually take up her leyweaving business, and while it was certainly doing well, Vincenne knew this wasn't what he wanted to do with his life. Many times along this path, Alyssandeur had attempted to reach out to him and seek comfort, but Vincenne had turned his back. What would their mother think if she caught him here, bending down to pity his defect brother? It wasn't safe. Rise into Fame He wasn't interested in leyweaving, but he was interested in entertainment. A city in isolation for thousands of years needed it, and needed fresh blood to provide it, and Vincenne was ready to dive in. He joined a theater troupe, and was moderately successful in his endeavors. Moderate wasn't enough, however. He needed to be fantastical for the entire city to love him, and he spent many nights overworking himself to practice illusions. They needed to be sharp enough to convince the brain with ease, even those of Shal'dorei. His debut with these intense illusions caused his popularity to skyrocket, moreso than he had anticipated. Soon enough the theatre was packed to capacity with those who wanted to witness the incredible actor, whose arcanic prowess practically willed blood and water into existence, and whose stage backdrops looked like portals. Soon, Vincenne realized he could go further. He developed a form of firedancing and firework manipulation, and he began solo performances to flaunt these skills. The fervent crowds assured him that his goal was complete—he was a shining star of Suramar City. Insurrection When the Legion took hold of Suramar, House Ruroctie was one of the first to pledge their allegiance to Elisande and her pact. Several family members became felborne, including Vincenne's mother, but he was too afraid of losing his skills to make the change himself. A few people joined the rebellion, including Alyssandeur, but Vincenne couldn't fathom the idea of fighting the Legion and stayed loyal to the Grand Magistrix. Elisande was overthrown, however, and the Legion soon driven out. Those who swore allegiance to the Legion would not get away with their crime, and he knew it. He gathered up as much of the family fortune as he can carry and tapped into the leylines, using them as a guide to find another powerful convergence. With the assistance of this magical map he teleported to Coldarra and lived in hiding there, feeding off of the Nexus's mana and using his illusions to keep himself hidden from its inhabitants. Rise into Undeath Vincenne spent most of the Fourth War hiding in Coldarra, with little strength or arcane power to move elsewhere. After a good year or so of recharging and other preparations, he packed his few belongings and ventured into Northrend proper, looking to disguise himself as a kaldorei and enter Alliance territory for the time being. While trekking across the Borean Tundra, he was discovered by a necromancer and a fourth generation death knight, who felled the nightborne after a one-sided skirmish. (TBA, needs 8.3 info) Relationships Familial/Personal * Alyssandeur Wrenwood: Aly is his brother, a paladin and evoker. They are not on good terms due to Vincenne's past neglect of him, and have not spoken since the beginning of the Insurrection. Aly is unaware that he's still alive. * Nouvel Auberge-Le Cheval: Nouvel is one of his former friends from under the barrier, a fire mage. They belong to House Auberge, a family that often went to watch plays, and in fact the two met after one such performance. They would go their separate ways once Nouvel joined the rebellion. Business * Coriadrei Thistleblade: Cori is the leader of the Dragoon division of the Knights of Repentance, a hemomancer and swordsman. Vincenne encountered him in Dragonblight, and he convinced Vincenne to come with him back to Recompense Village. He is Vincenne's commanding officer officially, but a friend in private. (TBA) Trivia * Vincenne is gay, and made it quite clear he was uninterested in women during his time under the barrier. * Vincenne is ambidextrous. * His favorite color is blue. * He is a Capricorn. * His stage name under the barrier was "Dansebleu", a portmanteau of the words "blue dance" in Shalassian. * He believes larger ears are more good-looking, and thinks blood elf ears are "strangely thin". (TBA)Category:Characters Category:Nightborne Category:Mage Category:Neutral Category:Horde